Knights United
by Estelle Stafford
Summary: June brings Roy's parents to him but things don't go according to plan.
1. Chapter 1

-Author Notes:

I love this movie and was disappointed to only find five fictions, so I decided to add mine, because there is so much to write about. Oh this has a lemon but there is a warning, my friend and I both thought there should be a sex scene, and this is my first sex scene I've put out there for people to read.

Knight and Day

_**Knights United**_

Roy Miller had no idea what to do or say. Here they stood…his parents in Africa no less. "Matthew," his mother stared in disbelief at him. His father stood firm un-wavered judging him and trying to decide if this could be his son which in reality he knew his son was dead, yet this man looked exactly like him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Knight," the blonde stepped out from the hut.

"June? June Evans?" Molly Knight questioned.

"Yes, hi," She waved as she gave a big sweet grin that Roy had come to love even if this one had a bit of guilt hidden in it.

"June?" Roy looked over, "What did you do?" His voice was surprisingly harsh and her smile fell. His father immediately wrapped an arm around her.

"Now you listen to me young man you don't yell at her! In my day we never treated a lady in such a manner."

Roy stared at his father in shock and he was somewhat happy to be scolded because it had been years since his father done such. Still…he glanced over at June, what the hell was she thinking? He been trained to escape assassins, runaway trains, and get out of ropes while in a moving vehicle and blindfolded, you think he would be able to handle the shock of his parents, but that was not what he was doing.

"Roy," June slowly made her way over, "I'm sorry," He pushed her away.

"You don't know what you have done," he replied. "I'll be in the hut." He turned around.

"Matthew," His mother called out as he reached out for her son for the first time in years, now the shock had started to wear off and she was able to move.

"You were never meant to find me,"

"Matthew," Mrs. Knight repeated in shock as she found herself crying and kneeling to the ground. Mr. Knight had finally realized the young man was indeed his son and he spoken to his mother in an inappropriate manner.

"YOUNG MAN," he yelled as he made as way toward the hut.

June shook her head and tried to will her tears away as she made her way toward Mrs. Knight. "I'm so sorry this is not how it was supposed to go at all." She kneel near Mrs. Knight.

The woman smiled up at June and gently brushed away a tear, "You have nothing to apologize for, you brought me back to my son. I'm just so shocked and I don't understand why he hasn't come seen us all this time." June tried to help Roy's mother up. Slowly but surly they stood, the blond slightly towering the woman.

"I know it is hard to take in but your son is amazing and I wish you could have seen the incredible things he has done. I don't know why he is upset, but I'm sure he wanted to see you," She smiled, "I will go and talk to him."

"Well, can you get Frank out of there we should go to the hotel and get settled in."

"Yeah, I'll talk to Roy, I mean Mathew,"

"So he was the friend you were looking for?" She questioned.

"Yes, ma'am,"

"Are you two?"

"We are, though I'm not sure at as of the moment though," June ran fingers threw her hair as she looked up at the hut. It had been an incredible week, long beautiful nights of love making….finally!

___They checked in a few days ago. "Oh it is so incredible!" She exclaimed staring at the view of the beautiful exotic country, green, brown, yellow and vast. It was unlike anything she had seen, and lately her days been full of things unlike she had not seen._

___"Yeah it is," Roy stared at her and it took a moment for her to realize he was not talking about the view or he was but not the view she looked at. He had not moved his eyes off of her. "I been waiting for this moment for awhile,"_

___"What moment?" She moved closer his lips hovered over hers and eyes looked down at where they soon be meeting._

___"The moment I could stare at you with no worries of how to get you home or who is going to come after us, just a man and woman sharing an ordinary extraordinary moment together."_

___-Lemon Warning-_

___"Oh Roy," and their lips collided and before she knew it she was pulling her shirt off as he took off his. They kept their eyes on each other and would tear their lips apart only to breath. His soft firm lips gracefully found their way to caress her body. She let out a moan from the pleasure of it and let herself be guided toward the bed where she fell backward with a deep breathe of release from ecstasy. She gazed up, her blonde hair sprawled out, her body spread across the bed in total relaxation. Roy hovered above her, his eyes were on hers before he moved his focus to her soft smooth round breast sucking at them, flicking gently with his tongue. Her body arched from the intense pleasure, as he continued to her other breast and then began to make his way to her belly. She held tightly with her small but strong hands around his neck. His fingers than began to join his lips in the dance on her skin. They made their way to her shorts, sliding under to remove them down her long legs._  
___"Nice panties," He complimented as he gazed at the red lace before he removed them too._

___"Thanks," She managed to respond though she was high on enjoyment at the moment._

___"You're welcome," He then slid his fingers between her thighs into the moistness of her intimate folds and massages her, making her let out noises of intense pleasure._

___"Ah Roy,"_

___"Yes, say my name June I love it when you say it," As he rubbed faster and harder. He then made his way down with his lips to lick with inside her, she moaned louder._

___"Ah I was right and we haven't even gotten to the sex part," She grasped at the Egyptian cotton sheets. "Hmm,"_

___He lifted his head from the inside of her thighs with a smirk on his face, "That is certainly a compliment June."_  
___"Don't stop," She ordered and he went back to what he was doing before until she exploded with a loud cry of excitement. She breathed in, out deeply as she watched him stand up to remove his pants to show the tone legs and the large hardened penis. She pulled herself up and crawled her way towards him. "Let me show why we really will have good sex." He brought his knees upon the bed and she got in between them. She brought his thick penis to her mouth. Lips went down deep to the base, the tongue swirled at the tip of the pleasure point. He groaned deeply._

___"June, oh June," He let out a loud moan and she could taste him._

___"Now let's get down to the really good part," She stated as she laid back ready to let Roy enjoy the ride. He then brought himself to enter in her womanhood and pressed onward going deep with inside her. He started at a slow steady pace. Her hips moved with his body, her breath deepened as he got faster and faster. His thrusts swift and steady she was lost in complete bliss. She was sure she would blow up once they reached the climax and he let himself spill inside of her._

___-Lemon Ended-_

___After their intimate exchange her slender body wrapped in strong toned arms. His chest cradled her head, "I was totally right," She slid her hand into his._

___"About what?" he inquired looking down at her._

___"We had…" She shook her head in utter disbelief, "Great sex,"_

___He chuckled as he ran a hand down her bare back, "Yeah we did,"_

___"hmm," She snuggled against him, "This is so wonderful, you and me enjoying our someday."_  
___"yeah, I never thought it would ever come June. Never, could I have, I never saw you coming June. I never thought I could…"_  
___She gazed up, "What Roy?"_

___"Fall in love with someone so amazing," She grinned brightly at him._

___"Really, I'm amazing,"_

___"I don't think that's the most important part here, June."_  
___"Really what is?"_  
___"That I'm in love with you."_  
___"Yeah, I suppose that is pretty important, but I guess the fact I love you too is more important,"_

___He leaned down and kissed her, "Yeah that is very important to me June, I love you June Evans."_  
___"And I love you Roy Miller," but silently in her mind she edited with Matthew Knight and she briefly thought of the flight she managed to set up early. She was a quick learner and only a few days with Roy, she learned to do a little convert work of her own._

Of course, when she done that originally, she had not thought it would turn out like this. She made her towards her and Roy's room only to hear two raging male voices.

"The years your mother and I mourned your death doesn't that mean anything to you." His father's gruff voice carried to the outside.

"Of course it does, just like the years I spent protecting our country means a lot to me. You don't think I missed you, look here," He tossed his father his phone on it was the picture of their house. "I been watching over you for years, but you weren't supposed to know. It was for your protection."

"Our protection, we never asked for your protection." June bit her lip as she watched the scene, not sure what she should do.

Roy was silenced for a moment. He had no idea what to say to that. He thought for a moment, it was true they never asked and they never had to. "You're my parents."

Before another word was said June spoke up, "Your wife is waiting for you Mr. Knight."

"Uh thank you June," He replied chancing one look at Roy before disappearing.

There was a small moment of lingering quiet and June could not bare it, "Roy I…" her eyes started glistening as something inside began to crack.

"Just leave me alone June."

And it broke.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: so this is basically a teaser to see if there is still interest. Chapter One is reedited. If you are still insterested, send me a sign, review, favorite, watch something, otherwise I won't know, anybody can click on, but they could just as click back as soon as they realize they don't like it.

**Chapter Two:**

June did not know how she was going to fix this, standing out in the night air. She never thought to ask Roy, and she did not understand why it bothered him so much. She guessed she did not think this through, all she could think of was how much his parents appeared to love him and how she believed the Government had taken too much from Roy. "I don't get this."

"All I ever wanted to do was serve my country," She turned around to look into his eyes. "And I did, and at first I didn't mind, but I guess I did not think that was enough so I joined the spy world and I killed Matthew Knight, because if I did not I been putting everyone I love in danger. I thought I understood the gravity of that." He shook his head. "The truth was, I didn't have a clue. So I started to watch over my parents even though I was supposed to stay away from them in every way possible. I knew I could never see them again, though. Do you know the dangerous people that are going to be coming after us because of our little vacation."

June was silent, staring at him for a moment, "I don't know what to say Roy. I felt I was doing the right thing."

"I know, and I'm glad you kidnapped me." He gently touched her shoulder and looked at her with a half-smile, "Maybe I shouldn't be."

"What? You can't be serious." She stared at him with hurtful shock.

"You can't even imagine how much I care for you, how much I love you and if anything ever happened to you..." He shook his head not wanting to think about it.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Did you forget my father wanted boys. I can handle myself, and even if I couldn't...this is my choice, I should be allowed to make that decision."

"In normal circumstances, yes, but this is the kind of situation where you don't get choices. And you are one to talk to me about choices, since you drugged me." She crossed her arms, "Yes, I know I drugged you first, but once your in contact with someone like me, once they found out your connected, you become a target by whoever knows and wants information."

"That may be true, Roy, but I'm still taking my choice whether you like it or not."

"You are one thing but do you really think it was fair to bring my parents in this without them completely understand."

"Oh how adorable!" A feminine voice spoke. June was about to turn around but Roy threw her on the ground. He was quick to react, as he knocked the gun out of the man's hand. There really was no time to think about the irony of the situation. She watched the feet move around, thinking how she could help him. She could not believe it, how did someone show up so fast. They only been here a couple of days. She hoped they did not kill anyone yet. How did they get pass the hotel staff...and June knew her hope was not fulfilled.

Roy took on all the men at once, it was kind of hard without a gun...well not really just not as quick. As he knocked another guy down. His main problem was with the elegant Italian woman wearing a beige suit with as much as class she had. Her brown eyes took in the situation with amusement. Of course, crazy Caterina would rather watch them, then get her suit dirty. It was hard to understand she worked for the Sicilian mafia, as one of their top contract killers. But then again, considering her kills were done with precision and quickness, maybe not.

"You still have skills," She remarked. "Here, I thought you might lose your edge." As she watched him take down another man. A shot fire through passed him and he moved away with perfect skill. It shot through the woman's suit, who responded in kind by firing a perfect shot to the head of the man. He dropped to the ground within seconds. "You think people have known by the ninth one, not to mess up my suit." She straightened it out.

June was still on the ground. She could hear the smooth European accent coming from the woman. Why does the crazy ones have to sound so pretty, it was a lot more creepy when a graceful voice talked about killing people, instead of you know the stereotype crackling voice. She saw two more sets of feet. Where were all this men coming from? When was there something heavy and durable when you needed it? She really wanted to help Roy, but she knew that if she tried to get up, it could cost both of their lives. She instead decided to not so sullenly trip a man or two by grabbing them by their legs.

"What do you want Caterina?"

"Why do you ask such dumb questions?" She brushed aside a silky strand of black hair that went well with her lightly, evenly tanned skin. "You know exactly what I'm here for, my dear Andrew." It was another one of his many aliases.

"What makes you think I know where it is?" The woman smiled as she watched him drop the last man to the ground.

"Let us see if you know where it is now?" She asked.

June heard the panic sound of Roy's mother, "What's going on, Matthew?" That was when she heard the click of a gun, too close for comfort.


End file.
